Pantera
Pantera '('Panther in the Eng. Version)' '''is a female cat appearing on ''Top Cat Begins, as one of the antagonists. She works as one of Mr. Big´s henchmen and was Fancy Fancy´s first girlfriend. Appearance She´s a slightly curvy white cat with short spiky curly turfs of fur on the sides of her face, has a light pink muzzle without any whiskers. and also features a long tail. Pantera´s eyes are blue and almond-shaped with a winged eyeliner with contour to maintain the shape and has a beauty mark under her eye. Her hair is magenta with purple/blue highlights, that reaches to her mid-knees and her fringe covers her right eye, and sometimes, her left one, and has a cat skull tattoo on her upper arm. She´s dressed on a black mini dress with matching fingerless gloves, has a black diamond studed belt that worn to the side, pinkish-purple colored ripped leggings and wears open toed boots. Pantera has a necklace with a blue diamond on its center with some small diamonds to the sides and purple circular piercings on each ear. Personality Pantera has a fairly agressive personality and can also be intimidating, laughing at seeing a sack full of muffins stolen by a pair of orphan kittens, who were forced to steal things and deliver them to Bad Dog, under the threat of burning down their orphanage. Aside from that, her personality is shallow and sometimes reserved, as before the diamonds were stolen by Top Cat, Pantera was filling her claws and her reply over Margherita pizza was that it had to much Margherita cheese. But she also has some moments of clumsiness, such as she and Rata walking back and forth, due to Bad Dog´s indecision on whether to save him, chasing Top Cat and Benny or saving the diamonds, and in a moment of "do something", they break random objects (like a television and a table lamp) or in Granny´s house, Pantera throws a fireplace poker at Granny, who twists and turns the poker in a bunny-like statue and throws it back, hitting and causing her to fall. But despite of speaking short sentences, she´s a skilled shooter and combatant, seen by shooting Top Cat, when he was "inside" of a giant pizza box. The most surprising fact about her is that she´s a hopeless romantic, and mentions that she could ''never ''resist a romantic language. As Fancy Fancy spoke nonsensical (and unknowngly, at one point, embarassing about himself) phrases in French, Pantera is swooned by his French knowledge and faints in his arms, and he compliments her, "You´re actually quite beautiful". Trivia She was Fancy-Fancy´s first girlfriend, but not for long, as she broke up with him when he tried to kiss her during the end credits. Due to her accent and occasional response with "da", is hinted that she´s Russian. She´s the second female working for the main villain. The first was Trixie from Top Cat: The Movie, but unlike her, Pantera didn´t quit her job or changed sides with the protagonists. Category:Females Category:Romantic Interests Category:Villains Category:Top cat begins characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cats Category:Lovers